


A Minor Interruption

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Your Touch is Like Magic [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Things get heated between Wanda and James as they come back from a date. Then a little accident occurs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Your Touch is Like Magic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Minor Interruption

* * *

A strong hand reached up to cup Wanda's breast and she giggled, swatting at its owner.

"James! Wait until we get inside!" She tried to sound stern, but her fervor was just as strong as his. 

They'd had a lovely dinner at Mancini's, a new Italian restaurant downtown, and took a short walk in the park across the street afterwards. Since Wanda healed James' mind from his HYDRA conditioning, the two had become quite close. 

From the moment they met, a mutual attraction formed and it was only a matter of time before they went out together. They were off duty with the Avengers today, so it was the perfect time to go on a date. Wanda was cat sitting Liho since Natasha and Steve were on their honeymoon, but all was quiet in her apartment.

Wanda unlocked the door and pulled James inside. Once it was shut, she pressed herself against him and dug her fingernails into his shirt. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and he slid his human hand south to caress her thigh.

"Well, we’re inside. Are you gonna take these clothes off or what?" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled the lobe.

The brunette let out a moan and pushed him away briefly, shrugging off her jacket. Her lips were raised in a smirk. "I could give you a striptease, but I doubt you could last through it." She gestured to the strained material at the front of his pants.

"I don't think I could either." He laughed and made quick work of removing his shirt before kissing her.

Wanda kicked off her pumps as they stumbled into her bedroom, somehow managing not to bump into the walls or hit any furniture. She didn't bother turning on the light switch because the moon was full and no clouds were in the sky.

The moonlight made James look so ethereal. She couldn't help but pull away to frame his face with her fingertips, mesmerized by his features. As sweet as the moment had been, it didn't last long. Their ardor for one another was too strong to be delayed for a lengthy amount of time.

His shirt and tie were thrown off, leaving his chest exposed. Greedily, Wanda ran her hands over the expanse of flesh. She'd never been a woman who obsessed over muscles, but damn, he really was appealing. James was a prime example of masculinity and power, but he was always gentle with her, sweet and respectful. It was as arousing as it was charming.

"See something you like?" He teased her, taking her hand in his and rubbing the knuckles.

"Very much." Wanda licked her lips.

A shiver ran down her spine when he nuzzled her nose and tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress. She pushed down the straps and the fabric pooled at her feet, revealing a red lace bra and panties. Before their date, she'd splurged at Victoria's Secret. From the look on his face, the trip had definitely been worth it.

He let out a whistle of approval and looked her up and down. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, but trust me when I say I look even better when it's off."She was surprised by how easy she could say a bold phrase like that. It wasn’t in her nature, but being in James' company definitely had something to do with it.

"I believe you." A playful slap on her butt made her giggle. He palmed her breast, rubbing slow circles over her areola. This produced a whimper from her and she leaned on him for balance.

James lifted his mechanical arm to dip into the cup of her bra and the cool metal made her gasp sharply. He leaned down to lap at the exposed skin, warming it with his saliva. Wanda buried her fingers in his hair, breath coming out in an uneven staccato.

She moved her knee upwards to create friction against his erection. Gradually, he got harder and harder until he had to push her away to yank his pants and his boxers down. Now, he was completely naked, length jutting out proudly.

"What a greeting," she purred, taking hold of his manhood and stroking it. She walked backwards with him following and sat on the bed. Precum had beaded on his tip, so she used her thumb to spread it from the base of his cock to the edge of the swollen head.

Giving a man a hand job always seemed odd to Wanda. Yet, witnessing the erotic expression James made as she rubbed him, she realized it was a thrilling thing to do in the bedroom. And it was making her very aroused. She squirmed, feeling her juices gather at her center.

James' hips bucked forward and he threw his head back, groaning low and deep. The sound encouraged Wanda to move her hand faster, squeezing occasionally. After a minute of this, he grabbed her wrist.

His breath was halted as he said, "I would love to let you keep going, but I'd rather come inside you rather than on you."

Wanda's pupils dilated. "I can't argue with that." She crawled up the bed and when she reached her pillow, she took off her panties and unhooked her bra. Both articles went flying and landed on the other side of the room.

He followed suit, slowly moving his way up the bed to join her, applying wet kisses to her ankle, knee and thigh. Every time his mouth touched her skin, she cooed and her body twitched. 

Finally, he stopped his sensual exploration and sat up, looking at the juncture of her thighs to blow a steady stream of air at her core. Wanda bit her lip and fisted her sheets, unable to stop watching him as he came closer. The lust in his eyes was impossible to miss.

"James, y-you don't have to do that..."

"But I want to, and I'd like to hear you scream." James smiled. He circled her labia with his thumbs, gently massaging the skin and worked his fingers up to her entrance. When he reached her core, he cursed under his breath. She was gushing wet.

James probed her insides, focusing on finding her clit. He smoothed the tiny nub with his forefinger and cupped her backside to push her up. This gave him more access and he kept his eyes on hers while he stroked her, adding a heightened electricity to the moment.

Wanda started to shake her head from side to side, feeling a rush of pleasure run down her spine. James continued his ministrations with dedication, alternating between blowing on her and painting her juices with his fingers. She didn’t think she could feel any better, and that was when he lapped his tongue on her tight bundle of need.

She stared down at him, legs shaking, heart racing as the apex of her orgasm came crashing down. In that moment, Wanda didn’t care if the neighbors heard her or not. Her toes curled and she cried out as the bliss swept over her body, leaving tingles in its wake.

Hearing that throaty scream was like music to James' ears and to his surprise, Wanda's cry pushed him over the edge as well. He rested his head on her stomach as he released his seed. When he was able to catch his breath, he crawled over her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

Their eyes met and she held his hand, wanting to stay connected to him.

"That was wonderful." She kissed his knuckles. "Thank you for taking care of me."

James placed a smooch to her throat, her nose and lips. He lingered there for a few seconds longer before pulling away. "You’re welcome, sweetheart. That was the first time I ever came together with a woman. It was...unforgettable, for sure." He gazed at her with feeling.

His words filled her chest with warmth and she parted her lips to reply, but was cut off off by a startled shout from him.

"Ah! What the hell?!" James lurched forward, but landed next to Wanda so he wouldn’t fall on her. His hand went to his backside and he cursed angrily.

"What’s wrong?!" Wanda looked at him then heard a meow in the room. "Oh, no..." Now she understood what happened. Liho must have heard their cries and was drawn to the bedroom. In her passion, Wanda hadn’t thought to close the door and James had just been scratched by the cat.

"Shoulda let Sam take her," her lover grumbled.

Wanda hopped off the bed, picked up the cat and deposited her out of the bedroom none too gently. It didn’t matter. Cats always landed on their feet. Liho didn’t appreciate the treatment though and she hissed accordingly.

"Serves you right for biting him! Shoo!" Wanda slammed her door and turned back to her lover. She squinted her eyes as her hands flipped the light switch, eliciting a groan from James. "Lie on your stomach. I’ll get the first aid kit." 

He watched her retrieve the kit, but tried to persuade her to forget it. "It’s okay. I have a super soldier serum in my blood. My body will heal in a few minutes and then, we can go back to enjoying ourselves." His voice came out in a sultry tone and Wanda had to steel herself to resist him.

She leveled him with a look before sitting on the bed and taking out the alcohol swab. "I know you have fast healing capabilities, but I still want to disinfect that scratch."

James was prepared to argue, but when he saw the determined expression on her face, he gave up. Wanda could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to.

With a sigh, he replied, "Go ahead, but she didn’t scratch me. She bit me."

Wanda looked at the mark and saw the evidence. She let out a giggle. "Liho bit you on the backside?"

"Yeah." He shook his head, still annoyed at the stupid cat for being a cockblock, but all the while, finding the situation amusing.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be a victim of an animal attack, much less right after engaging in sexual activities." She laughed as she rubbed the swab on the mark. "And Liho bit you before I could get a chance to."

James joined in her laughter and snorted into the pillow next to his head. When he got his breathing under control, he winked at her. "Tell you what, Ms. Maximoff. Once this heals up, I’ll let you have free reign on my other asscheek."

"I will _definitely_ take you up on that offer, Mr. Barnes."

Wanda put the first aid kit back in the bathroom, then she turned the light off and got on the bed again. She lie with her back against James' front, taking his hand and placing it on her thigh.

Liho may have halted their lovemaking for a moment, but they wouldn’t let that take away their private time to cuddle. Although, from the feel of James' length pressed into Wanda's lower back, she estimated that he wouldn’t take too long before he had her lying underneath him again. And this time, they wouldn’t be interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
